capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Bengus
Bengus (べんがす), is a Japanese freelance illustrator, character designer, and game creator. He is known for being one of Capcom's most famous main designers from the company's early days and is considered one of the most influential artists in the art, comic, and gaming communities. He has had several different pen names before his current one, some of which include Mido Shiito (水戸椎土), CRMK, Holy Homerun, and others. Since 2009, he has often gone by the pen name Gouda Cheese. History Bengus grew up copying Leiji Matsumoto and Akira Toriyama's illustrations as a hobby and found that he had a passion for art. He joined Capcom in 1992 and used paints and markers early on. He describes his style as somewhat counterproductive as he usually conceives, sketches, and colors an illustration in one shot. Back when he used paper media, he would occasionally touch up artwork with a few polishing details. He now uses Photoshop and mainly draws with a tablet. He left the company in 2006 and mainly works as a freelancer, though he has done a promotional image for Marvel vs. Capcom 3. After several years, Bengus returned to work on a Capcom fighting game, being one of the key artwork artists for Street Fighter V. Works Capcom * Street Fighter - character art. * Dungeons & Dragons: Tower of Doom - backgrounds. * Alien vs. Predator - backgrounds, in-game artwork. * Super Street Fighter II - promotional + main illustrator. * Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors - main illustrator, in-game demo artwork. * Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge - main illustrator, in-game demo artwork. * Street Fighter Alpha - main illustrator, in-game demo artwork. * Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact - Akuma's portrait art. * Dungeons & Dragons: Shadow over Mystara - in-game demo artwork. * Street Fighter Alpha 3 - character art, promotional illustrator, in-game demo artwork. * Final Fight 3 - promotional illustrator. * X-Men vs. Street Fighter - promotional illustrator, in-game demo artwork. * Star Gladiator - promotional illustrator. * Red Earth - in-game demo artwork. * Street Fighter EX - character select screen and portrait art. * Darkstalkers 3 - promotional illustrator, in-game demo artwork. * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter - promotional illustrator, in-game demo artwork. * Plasma Sword - promotional illustrator. * Power Stone - promotional illustrator. * Cannon Spike - promotional illustrator. * Power Stone 2 - promotional illustrator. * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes - character art, promotional artwork. * Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams - character designer, promotional artwork. * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - promotional artwork. * Street Fighter V - promotional artwork, in-game art for Character Story and Tutorial mode. * Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers - promotional art. * Devil May Cry 5 - Official Japanese Steelbook art. * Capcom Beat ’Em Up Bundle - promotional artwork. Gallery Character art Image:Street_Fighter_Ken.png|Ken Image:Darkstalkers_NW_Morrigan.png|Morrigan Image:Demitri.png|Demitri Image:NWDRevengeDonovan&Anita.png|Donovan and Anita Image:SF_Alpha_Rose.png|Rose File:MarCap2RubyHeart.png|Ruby Heart Bilstein.png|Bilstein AllenSniderSFEX.jpg|Allen Snider mika-doing-curls.png|R. Mika electric-laura.png|Laura sakura-warcry.jpg|Sakura DarkstalkersAnita.png|Anita akuma-standing.png|Akuma Ryu-bengus-side.png|Ryu RyuBengus.jpg|Ryu DemBengusS.jpg|Demitri SFA2Sakura.png|Sakura akuma-shirtless.png|Akuma alpha-sakura.png|Sakura SFAChunLi2.png|Chun-Li SFA3Vega2.png|Vega b9d5a1b1fe894488a112bd4df4b57af7.jpg|Chun-Li SFA3MAXAdon.png|Adon mika.jpg|R. Mika c4416ade5285bb6bab9e9f169702df6a.jpg|Tron Bonne sim.jpg|Dhalsim Marvel_vs_Capcom_2_Morrigan_02.png|Morrigan Juni.png|Juni SFA3-Sakura.png|Sakura Covers NewChallengers-Art.png|''Super Street Fighter II'' Image:AlienVsPredator.png|''Alien vs. Predator'' FF3Guidebook.png|''Final Fight 3'' Image:Vampire_Hunter_Art.png|''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' File:XMvsSFArt.png|''X-Men vs. Street Fighter'' PlasmaJapanCoverArt.png|''Plasma Sword'' File:CannonJapan.png|''Cannon Spike'' MarCap2Art.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:PS2 Bengus art.png|''Power Stone 2'' capcom-dnd-artwork-by-bengus.jpg|''Dungeons & Dragons: Chronicles of Mystara'' Q--junVSaW83QvtTK1d3YZeQFwrgUpiICUXzk 0WPcM.jpg|''Ultra Street Fighter II: The Final Challengers'' capcombeatem_2590143b.png|''Capcom Beat 'Em Up Bundle'' mvc-clash-of-superheroes-cover-art.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes'' Promotional art SFZ2-Art.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Sfa3-illust03.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' File:MvC Secret File art.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom'' Darkstalkers 2013 Bengus.png|''Darkstalkers - Official Complete Works'' File:MarCap3Bengus.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' File:Capcom_Fighting_Tribute.png|''Capcom Fighting Tribute'' 5.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' dmc5-prom-art-by-bengus.jpg|''Devil May Cry 5'' aXfYAK9LMZ4OLUvS8PYQa-iZx6HUOd9rqfib9IlFnio.jpg|''Street Fighter V'' sfv-season1.png|''Street Fighter V'' season 1 characters 8e2u6fw49lo11 (2).png|''Street Fighter V'' season 2 characters 310950_20190818031331_1.png|''Street Fighter V'' season 3 characters Street-fighter-alpha-girls.png|Sakura, Cammy, R. Mika and Chun-Li in''Street Fighter Alpha'' alpha-piece.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' illustration alpha-villains.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' Four Kings illustration SFV-gals-vanilla.png|''Street Fighter V'' vanilla female roster and Birdie beat-em-up-bundle-bengus.jpg|''Capcom Beat ’Em Up Bundle'' illustration alpha-bengus-sakura.jpg|''Street Fighter Alpha'' illustration 1446413819465.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' illustration of Lilith (left) and Baby Bonnie Hood (right). Pay close attention to BB Hood's right arm. tumblr_mbnjilDyAD1qcrzzno1_1280.jpg|''Darkstalkers 3'' illustration SFIVMobile-Sagat&Ryu.png|''Street Fighter IV'' (iOS) with Sagat and Ryu Miscellaneous art (Capcom) street-fighter-gals.png|The Street Fighter women Capture.PNG|Guile fighting Ryu benguscals.jpg|Hiryu from Strider, Black Hayato and Hayato Kanzaki from Star Gladiator, and Cody and Guy from Final Fight CMzKKZrUYAAFm3k.jpg|Illustration of Capcom character Miscellaneous art 901d36c2166c8a22599c3d54719f6d68.png|''Hi Score Girl'' illustration Trivia *For some reason, "Naoto Kuroshima" is written as, and generally believed to be, his real name on some online sites, but this has never been officialy confirmed by Bengus himself, who only uses a pseudonym on his social media profiles. External Links *Twitter account *''Street Fighter'' wiki article Category:Artists Category:Real-life people Category:Male people